Two Is Better Than One
by The Cynical Nerd
Summary: Lee and Neoma have been weird since birth. It all started with their names, and their dads moving them from one place to another, and their moms MIA. One day, their Ford parks into a whole new definition of weird, and things get a little more complicated.
1. Weird and Complicated

**Okay, before the story starts, I want everyone to understand that Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm pretty sure that Rick Riordan owns them all. Also, I won't repeat that disclaimer throughout the story, 'cause people in Fanfiction should have enough common sense to know that if the stories we wrote fanfictions for were ours, we wouldn't be here.**

**Now, onto the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hemera, the daylight goddess, walked towards Zeus, the king of the gods.<em>

"_I see you've given birth. To _her,_ no less." The god said._

"_Yes, I have. We both know that you have to bless this child." She said, holding the babe closer to the king._

"_Apparently, but before I do, I must ask you one question, Hemera." The goddess looked expectantly to Zeus._

"_Do you really wish for her to live this life?" She pondered the situation, of course, but with full faith to her…lover, she replied,_

"_Nothing can make me surer, my lord." Zeus nodded once._

"_Very well,"_

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. 'Same dream, same day,' I thought. It was like the gods were reminding her of the one regret she had in her life.

"Happy Birthday!" my cousin, Neoma, Dad, and Uncle Henry greeted, barging into my—apparently—bedroom. I plastered a tired smile on my face, hoping to cover the obvious fact that I was anything but happy.

"Lee, wait up!" I heard my cousin's screaming voice behind me.

I sighed, and stopped, waiting for Neoma to catch up. We were on our way to another school bus to go to another school that I don't wanna bother remembering the name of. You see, our dads have been moving us from place to place since day one. We have no idea why. Our moms have been MIA since we were born, so we don't even bother.

"I… don't… understand why you have to walk so fast! It's not like…" Neoma said. She gasped for the air she desperately needed after chasing me.

"It's not like you're all that excited about a new school." She finished. We started walking again.

"I'm not excited. You, of all people, should know that. Also, you should be used to the way I walk. You're the one that's out of shape."

"What's the name of the school again?" she asked.

"I dunno. It's not like it's all that important. It's only probably the umpteenth school we've been to in our entire lifetime." I answered.

She didn't have time to answer when the school bus finally came to view. She went and ran to the bus to save us some seats.

I don't even know why she still tries. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be surprised if our dads just barged in on our classrooms and dragged us to the Ford and went driving to another city/state.

"Ms. Paiman?" our current teacher's voice, Ms. Gravis, rasped from the front of the classroom.

"Yes?" I said, closing my History book. That's smart, Lee, trying to read when you already know it's impossible.

"Perhaps you'd like to share to the class what seems to be so interesting in the textbook?" she said, walking closer to my desk.

"No, uhh, sorry Ms. Gravis, I was just~"

"Just, what? Forgive me, but I thought you had dyslexia?"

"Yes, I do, but if you let me explain, I'm pretty sure you won't understand and send me to detention either way. Also, if you won't accept my apology, we can just forget this~"

"That's enough, Ms. Paiman. Since you already know where this is going, you will see me later after school." Finally.

The class went off without another annoying event. After the bell rang, I practically jumped out of the room. I pulled out my list of classes to see English was next. Great, the subject that requires reading the most. Hopefully, my teacher will be more accommodating than the last one. I headed towards the English classroom.

I took a seat in the back, near the window, where the sky was in view. It was so rare to see New York with clear skies, and every time it was, I beheld it as a special day.

As the classroom filled, I glanced at our English teacher, sat down behind his desk. He had curly, reddish-brown hair, and a beard to match. Cliché much? I mean, this guy looks as if he was from the 1800's.

I just rolled my eyes at the irony of the world and waited for English to begin.

"Could anyone tell me why Hermia didn't want to marry Demetrius?" Our teacher, introduce as Mr. Brunner, asked.

'Elch, A Midsummer Night's Dream…' I thought, wishing I never started to read the book.

"Ms. Paiman?" Of course, today's attention was on me… Who am I kidding, it's always on me. I'm always the new girl!

"Because she loved someone else," I answered politely (only because he was polite!).

"Correct. And who was this someone else?" since he was still looking at me, I figured he was still talking to me.

"Lysander,"

"Very good," I nodded in response, and he continued on with the lesson.

Now that was confusing. Well, maybe I'm just exaggerating, but that just gave me a really startled feeling… like a 'what-was-that-all-about?' feeling. The next 34 minutes are gonna be complete and utter torture… There is absolutely nothing worse than a teacher liking you. At least, for me…

You see, I've experienced teachers liking me. Maybe it's a thing that comes with the 'new girl' package, I don't know. But I do know that nothing and I mean nothing ever came from being liked by teachers. Okay, now, I really am exaggerating.

But still! I mean, they usually seem to be the reason why we move away. That or being 'attacked' by weird stuff, like, for example, I attended P.E. one day, and I opened my gym locker, and a knife fell off from on top of it! A knife!

In short, in my book, nice teachers = bad, bully teachers = bad; which is why every time we move to another place, I beg my Dad not to make me go to school anymore.

"Aw, your first day can't have been that bad!" Neoma said, putting back some of her books in her locker.

"Yes, it was. Just like every first day in my unbelievably short life. You know, sometimes, your optimism ticks me off." I answered, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Then we're even, 'cause your ADHD sometimes ticks me off."

"Yeah, keep saying that, like I'm the only one." Yep, that's right. Not only dyslexia and not only me, and, no, it's not hereditary, because our dads don't have 'em, and as far as we know, neither do our moms.

"Well, I like to believe that you are. It's kinda sad being this sick."

"We're not sick! We're just… different."

"Please, don't tell me you're buying that shit now! Of all the years rebelling to be normal, you finally admit to being different? Who are you; and what have you done to my cousin?" She said, slamming her locker door closed. We started walking to Ms. Gravis's classroom.

"Tell me again howyou managed to get detention only on our third day of school? I mean, that's like a broken record, or something!"

I told—retold—her about my previous encounter with the estranged teacher. She also shared that Ms. Gravis also tried to bully her once, but she just shrugged her off.

"Weird,"

"My sentiments exactly," I said.

"Well, now I understand. I mean, your patience isn't really the longest in the world."

"You really like rubbing in my best qualities, don't you?" Sarcasm, anyone?

"Now that you mention it, yes, I do." We joked some more for a while, and stopped in front of Gravis's office.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you here." She ensured. I nodded in response, and entered.

Ms. Gravis's classroom was like most History teacher has, lots of maps, a globe, and pictures of great explorers. But what really strikes your attention is the way she looks at you. Or maybe, it's just me.

"Ms. Paiman, I've been expecting you."

Now everything after that line is very fuzzy. Here's what I can remember. Ms. Gravis pounced on me. I KNOW! I can't believe it either! And the next thing I saw was even more unbelievable! She turned into some kind of bat-like creature and flew towards me!

Now that is literally something that you don't see everyday. And, not to sound melodramatic, I thought I was gonna die. What? Would you, someone who doesn't see like that in the streets on New York, think that you're even sane, if you saw something like that? No.

But, just in the nick of time, Neoma broke into the classroom with the school fire extinguisher, breaking the door's glass, and saves me. Mr. Brunner was behind her.

"Lee, Neoma, run out off this place as fast as you can. I'll take care of the Fury."

"Wait, what?" I asked, but Neoma was already pushing me away.

We ran through the empty halls for our lives, not completely understanding what just happened. I saw the front doors of the school and just beyond it was our Ford.

'Dad?'

"Come on!" Neoma struggled to say, running out of breath and for her life. We made it to the car without any tripping accidents, and told Dad to step on it.

"What the hell was that? What happened to Ms. Gravis?" I don't even think Ms. Gravis still existed, though.

"No time to explain, we need to get you to camp!" Uncle Harvey said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold everything! What do you mean camp? Dad, summer just ended!" Neoma reasoned. I didn't want to say anything anymore, I just wanted to understand, and knowing my Dad and Uncle, if they avoided answering the question, no amount of persuading will make them say whatever secret they're keeping.

The first ten minutes of the ride, Neoma kept bugging Uncle Harvey. I caught my Dad's glances in the rearview mirror a couple of times, probably wondering why I haven't said anything or what my opinion was in the matter. I just looked out the window and wallowed in my unquenched curiosity.

Sunset was occurring as we drove through Long Island. Some distant part of me wondered what would happen to my Dad and Uncle one Neoma and I are in said camp. The other part wondered what was so special about it. What difference would it have had if we were in that camp or in school?

"Are we there yet?" Neoma's voice rang, her question lingered in the car every 17 minutes, and I counted. And, as is—in our case—tradition,

"Nope, not yet." Uncle Henry answered.

"We never enjoy the sunset this much." Dad randomly said.

I think we did this just to fill the silence and the curiosity of where we would end up next, not just physically, but mentally. It was like telling each other subconsciously that we'll be with each other, however that meant. And I had a feeling that this would be the last time in a long time that we'd say that.

We left the car along the highway, and started hitchhiking towards god-knows-where into the forest. Surprisingly, Neoma was quiet during said hitchhike.

"What kind of camp doesn't have a road leading to it?" I spoke too soon.

"A special one," Dad replied.

"Well, I hope it's special enough that when I see it, I don't kick its owner's ass!"

"I sure hope he is, because we won't be there to stop you." Uncle Henry shared. Dad glanced at Uncle Henry, angrily.

"WHAT?" Neoma and I chorused. Dad sighed and said,

"What Henry meant to say, is that we're not allowed inside." Okay, Neoma and I practically stopped walking now.

"And why the hell not?" Yes, Neoma does curse often during annoyance.

"Like we said, it's a special camp." They all turned and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"You're not saying anything." Neoma said.

"So?"

"You're usually the one that does exactly what I'm doing right now."

Before I could respond, I felt a chill in my spine. Sort of like, when you know someone's watching you, but in my case, it feels a thousand times weirder.

"Guys, do feel that?" I asked, to no one in particular, and looked around us.

"Feel what?" Dad asked.

"I feel it, too," Neoma said, inching closer to me.

"Which direction is this camp?"

"That way," Uncle Henry pointed.

I ran.

I heard them calling after me, Neoma running after me and our parents running after us. I don't know why I ran, I don't know what made me; all I knew was that I had to.

After a few minutes of running, I stopped, out of breath, in front of some kind of arch that said Camp Half-Blood. 'Whoa, how the hell did I just do that?'

"What the hell, Lee! Running off into some random and unknown direction and not stopping until~" I cut Neoma's whining off.

"I can read that!" I said, pointing towards the arch sign.

"What, that's imposs~" she cut herself off this time, looking at the sign. Dad and Uncle Henry stopped a few steps behind Neoma.

"What's wrong?"

"We can read that sign!" Neoma and I said, pointing towards the arch. They looked at each other.

"That sign is Greek."

And then, darkness.

I woke up in a dimly lit room. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Hello, Lee." A familiar wise voice called. I glanced to the direction the voice came from and saw,

"Mr. Brunner? What—where…I…did you~"

"Calm down, calm down, one at a time, dear." He warned. I took a deep breath and felt my body relax, but only just.

"Where are we?"

"Camp. Half-Blood." I squint in remembrance and confusion.

"O…kay, why are you here?"

"You could say that I'm…a teacher here, in more ways than one." Now, I furrow my brows in more confusion. I gotta say, the more questions I ask, the more confused I get.

"Where's my family?" For lack of a better and smaller term.

"Your Father and Uncle are safe. You cousin is currently…taking a tour."

"How long have I been out?"

"At least a few hours, maybe three or four."

I sat up, wanting to try and figure things out on my own, seeing as I doubt I'll be learning anything useful from Wheelchairs here.

It was some sort of infirmary, the room. There were rows of beds and nursing supplies to the side. But the eye opener was, they all dressed like they were straight from Greek mythology wars, or something.

"What kind of camp is this?" I resumed my questions.

"It's a camp for special~" I abruptly turned to him and yelled,

"You know what; I am so frigging tired of hearing that word! Alright, I want real answers! And what the hell does special even mean, anyway?" He just smiled softly and said,

"Take a walk with me, Lee."

We walked through the empty streets of the camp, completely silent. I wondered where the other kids were, but seeing as I havebeen asleep for the last three hours, and it was twilight when we saw the camp arch, I figured they were all asleep.

"You are curious."

"Huh?" I exclaimed, looking at him.

"You want to learn so many things at the same time, yet knowing the truth isn't what you desire."

"Okay, now, you really lost me." He stopped.

"Did you ever find it strange that two persons in the world both had ADHD and dyslexia, and those two were you and your cousin?"

"Well, I guess, for a little while. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Only the fact that you aren't the only ones." Brow furrowing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, Lee. You and Neoma aren't the only persons in the world that have both of those ailments. And this camp is where those kinds of people are sent."

"Wait, wait, wait, 'kinds of people'? What are we, lepers, or something? And if this was some kind of…virus, wouldn't it have been in the news?" he chuckled and said,

"Ms. Paiman, please allow me one simple advice."

"What?"

"Ask those questions, which you want the answers of."

"What are we?" he smiled.

"That Ms. Paiman, is the right question."

"And what, Mr. Brunner, is the answer?"

"You… are a Demigod."

* * *

><p><strong>Whee, wasn't that exciting? I'm excited, too! Would you like a teaser?<strong>

There wasn't much special about him. He had a mop of dark brown hair, a little paler than usual skin-tone, and a lot cuter than average face. Although none of these—however significant they may be to his charming and attractive face—held any match to what I really saw. What I really saw were his eyes. No, they weren't weird, or even ugly, in fact…they were beautiful.

**Thanks for reading!**_  
><em>


	2. Making Friends and Accidents

**Yay, I updated! I am so terribly sorry for the ultimately late chapter. But no fear! For it is now summer in the Philippines, and I will update whenever I can—hopefully that means often or frequently—and would love to hear from you! On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Recap: <em>"Ask those questions, which you want the answers of."<em>

_"What are we?" he smiled._

_"That Ms. Paiman, is the right question."_

_"And what, Mr. Brunner, is the answer?"_

_"You… are a Demigod."_

I walked around camp, still processing what Mr. Brunner told me. 'Chiron,' that was his real name. 'I better get used to calling him that.' After our little talk last night, he showed me my cabin. My _own_ cabin, and with all the commotion, I forgot to ask him where Neoma's cabin was. So here I was, at probably 5:30 AM, circling the camp, hoping to come across someone that looked professional enough to know where my cousin was.

Chiron also gave me a letter; he said Dad told him to give to me after he explained things to me. How Chiron got the letter is something I wouldn't want to bother trying to find out.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to explain to you myself. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry for having to send you to camp rather than take care of you myself._

_As you may know now, you are a Demigod. And yes, that means that your mother is a goddess. Please know that she didn't want to leave you like she did. She loved you so much; you don't know how much it hurt her to leave you._

_She told me to send you to camp as soon as you were comprehensive, but I was stubborn. I wanted to raise you myself. Understand that she did that for your safety and not because she didn't want you._

_This is where I say goodbye. I promise to stay safe while you are away. I hope you at least try and enjoy yourself there. Take care. I love you._

_Love forever,_

_Your father._

"Hi there!" a voice said behind me, as I buried the memorized letter deep in my head. I didn't want it there, though, for accident that I would be reminded that somehow, I'm not normal, but I could've been. But I kept it there, so I would have a reference later on for my mother.

I turned around and saw a girl with black hair. She looked confident in her stride, as if she already had it in her head that I would be mesmerized. I saw that her eyes were strangely gray, a lot like fog, at least in a suddenly unusual cold day. Also, there was another boy—but boy didn't really suit him, he looked more like in his mid-twenties, but still in his teenage years—with a short fro, that only slightly covered his ever growing HORNS? And just when I thought things couldn't get weirder. But underneath that all, he still looked a lot more welcoming that confident girl next to him. Who I saw next was what really caught my attention.

There wasn't much special about him. He had a mop of dark brown hair, a little paler than usual skin-tone, and a lot cuter than average face. Although none of these—however significant they may be to his charming and attractive face—held any match to what I really saw. What I really saw were his eyes. No, they weren't weird, or even ugly, in fact…they were beautiful.

Wouldn't that be weird. Calling a guy's eyes beautiful and I haven't even met him yet! I don't even know his name, and yet however long I described the three people approaching me, it wouldn't have taken that long for them to finally make it near me. Doesn't that annoy you, when—never mind.

When they did stop, though, what I noticed first was the horned-guy's feet. No, not feet…hooves. I must've looked really panicked because goat-boy—I come up with nicknames for him real quick, don't I?—quickly explained.

I must've looked really panicked because goat boy quickly explained,

"Sorry if I startled you. I'm a satyr, half-goat, and half-man. You must be the new girl." I nodded, breathing deeply. He smiled, glad I didn't scream. Don't worry; he's not the only one. I'm pretty sure if I screamed that would've been pretty weird, considering there were other…satyrs walking around already.

"I'm Grover. This is Percy and Annabeth." He introduced.

"I'm Lee, nice to meet you." I answered, testing my voice.

"So when did you get here?" Annabeth asked. You know what, she's said six words to me, and I don't like her already.

"Last night, I guess. I kinda fainted and woke up in the infirmary." I said.

"What happened? Did you run into the minotaur?" Grover asked. 'Minotaur, the one in mythology? Well duh, you're a DEMIGOD!'

"No. I'm not really sure, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything too dangerous."

"Well that's news." Percy said. I glanced at him and met his sea green eyes. 'Wow, kinda makes me wish I had them, not boring old black.'

"Why? Is being a demigod really that dangerous?" they looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah, it is. Who's your parent anyway?" Annabeth inquired. I guess by 'parent', they mean the one that's a god. Hold the phone,

"Now that you mention it, I have no idea. My dad never mentioned it. Or Chiron." I answered.

"Well, there might be clues to who she is in you cabin. Can we see it?" Grover said.

"I guess." I shrugged, smiling. They smiled in response. Oh, and can I just say that, Percy's smile was just breathtaking!

…Never mind.

* * *

><p>We went to my cabin, (which was by the lake, close to the amphitheater) and I showed them around. Or, more technically, showed us around. I didn't get to look around much last night, because of said commotion.<p>

The walls were made of white stone, and the roof was lined with gold. There was a porch that went around the cabin. The windows were huge, and also lined with gold. We went inside, and saw something all of us never expected.

There was only one bed, white, lined with gold, by the east wall. The bedding was completely white, the pillows were gold.

There were random objects cluttered around the room. There was battle armor in the north-west corner of the room. Similar to the ones I saw in the infirmary.

There was a vanity in between the two doors across the entrance. I faced my fears—more like excitement—and opened the door on the left. It was a closet. A big closet. A walk-in closet.

There were no clothes in there, except for a few white shirts and black sweatpants. On them was a note.

Lee,

I understand you weren't fully prepared for your arrival to camp, so I have taken the liberty to get you some temporary clothing. I shall meet your father later in the week to acquire your items.

Chiron

I smiled at the thought. Hopefully they fit me. Although, I doubt Chiron would really get me clothes that don't fit.

I opened the door on the left and entered a bathroom. White, lined with gold.

"There sure is a lot of gold in here." Grover commented.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Annabeth called. She was studying the battle armor very carefully.

"What's up?" Grover asked. Annabeth pointed to the part of the armor that covers the navel. There was a small sun embossed into it.

"A sun?" Percy said.

"A sun," Annabeth confirmed.

"Is there a point to this, or are we supposed to repeat this all day?" I smiled at Grover's comment.

"It's a sun. Like, Apollo, Hemera?" Annabeth pointed out.

"So?" I pressed.

"So, since it's supposed to be your mom, it's Hemera. Goddess of the daytime." She—dramatically, may I add—announced.

Hemera, I was her daughter. No, I amher daughter.

"I guess that's where all the gold came from, huh?" Grover joked. Percy smiled at me, as if in congratulations.

* * *

><p>After finding out who my Mom was, we went to breakfast. We went to a pavilion that they used as a cafeteria. The tables were divided according to your parent, so Grover and Annabeth left for theirs.<p>

"Since I sit alone in my table, why don't you join me? I mean, it'd be kinda lonely sitting on your own." Percy offered.

"Sure, why not." I answered, smiling. I glanced around for Neoma, but met Chiron's eyes instead. He smiled encouragingly, his eyes almost looked like they were saying, 'I'm glad you've found friends.' I smiled in return.

I ate my waffles hungrily. It was like I haven't eaten in a day! I gulped down a quarter, and found myself thirsty. It seemed like Percy knew what I was thinking and said,

"You tell the glass what you want."

"Anything," I asked, and he nodded.

"Iced mocha," The glass was filled.

"Iced mocha with sweetened whipped cream," I smiled in content.

Soon, I finished my waffles, and looked around the tables. I saw one table that only had one occupant. But it wasn't Neoma.

"Percy, who's that guy sitting alone?" I asked and pointed.

"Probably Luke," he answered, not bothering to look up.

"Luke?"

"Yup," he said, popping his p.

"Why's he alone? Is he like us?" meaning, the only child of a god. Which was unlikely, I mean, from what I heard, gods loved…hooking up with humans.

"Nope, he's alone, because he stole Zeus's lightning bolt last year." My eyes widened at his reply.

"Zeus's lightning bolt? H-How is that possible? And why did he steal it?"

"He wanted to destroy the gods, just like the Big Three destroyed Kronos. He thought that they've been in power for too long and that it was our, demigods, turn to rule." He explained, finishing his food. I didn't reply, instead, I watched as Luke sulked in his place. But that wasn't what scared me, no.

What scared me was the fact that he was looking in our direction. Looking as if he knew exactly what we were talking about. But more importantly, he was looking at me.

I didn't really want to start this feud between me and a complete stranger, so I just turned away.

"So," Percy started. I turned to him expectantly, "What do you wanna do?" I grinned meekly.

"I really don't know. But maybe I should start looking for my cousin first, I haven't seen her since before we came in camp." I said, remembering Neoma.

"Oh, okay, then. Who's your cousin?"

"Neoma, Neoma Paiman. I'm not sure who her parent is though, And Dad didn't really mention anything about her in the letter, so I'm not even sure if she's also a demigod." I said, drinking the last of my mocha and standing up.

"Well she must be, if she's in the camp. Mortals aren't allowed inside." 'So that's what Dad and Uncle Harvey meant.'

"Alright, I should start looking, then." I turned away, Percy following. I turned to him curiously.

"What? Did you think I would let you wander around camp all by yourself?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Besides, I doubt you know where to start looking." I gave in, shrugging.

"Fine, but don't ever say I pressured you into doing anything." He chuckled, shaking his head.

We went straight to the training grounds. Percy said we might as well ask Chiron, which would be a good start.

I saw him talking to that guy, Luke. They looked really intense in their conversation.

"Hey, Percy, Chiron's over~" he cut me off, pulling me to a random tree that was wide enough to hide us both from plain sight. I looked at him questioningly, and he signaled me to be quiet.

"I don't understand, Chiron. If she doesn't know of the prophecy~" an unfamiliar voice said, probably Luke's.

"You must understand Luke, pressuring her into the prophecy would just make things even more difficult. We should help her to be as comfortable as possible here; she must learn to trust us in her own way." Chiron's reassuring voice lectured.

"I know that. This favor is too much, Chiron."

"I apologize. This is for the best, Luke." I snuck a glance at their direction and saw Luke frowning at Chiron. He didn't seem at all happy about his situation. I drew back.

Percy and I heard them say their farewells and then we approached Chiron.

"Ah, Lee, I'm glad you've befriended some of the campers; and Percy, no less." He commented as we walked closer to him.

"Yeah, they've been great so far." I enthused, smiling.

"How about camp, have you been familiarizing yourself here?"

"A little, and everywhere has been beautiful."

"Good, good. Well, you must be wondering where your cousin is." I saw Percy turn to me in my peripherals.

"Yeah, actually, we were. Do you have any idea?" I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping he'll say yes.

"I'm sorry, Lee, I don't," cue frowning, "But I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Then Chiron turned to Percy, "I trust you'll help her, Percy?"

"Yeah, why not, got nothing better to do." He answered, smiling that smile I love making me smile in return.

* * *

><p>"So," Percy started. We were walking down the lake, after Chiron told us that he wasn't aware of Neoma's whereabouts, Percy and I had no idea to start looking, so we just wandered around, hoping to come across her. I turned to him.<p>

"How do you really like camp so far?" he asked, grinning and chuckling.

"I-I really have no idea. I mean, I've only been here for a couple of hours and haven't met even a quarter of everyone. I can't have an opinion in the matter." I answered semi-truthfully. There was a silence after that. Not really awkward, just silent. We took few glances at each other, checking if the other has something to say. Suddenly, a subject came to mind.

"What's up with that guy Luke?" Percy seemed surprised with my question, seeing as he stopped walking, but started again. He turned to me, a serious expression plastered on his face, looking very deep in thought. I guess he was wondering where to start.

"What about him?" okay, his serious tone is freaking me out. Should I have not mentioned him?

"Nothing, I guess. But I still am curious as to why he thought that he could start a war with the gods. I mean, that's a little weird." I commented.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know what he's still doing here. I actually thought Zeus would've gone crazy if he ever went near Camp Half-Blood again. I tried asking Chiron about it, but he just ignores the situation." Percy was getting a little aggressive, I really wanted to change the subject, but I guess it was a demigod thing to just do stuff on impulse and not in logic. I hate that, logic is my best friend. Of course, logic is sarcasm's arch enemy, but they both live in me. Okay, that was random.

"Maybe they're up to something. Does Chiron look like someone who would help bring back Kronos?"

"No, I really doubt he'd help. Kronos is Chiron's dad. He knows how evil that Titan jacka~" Percy was cut off by thunder rumbling. He mumbled an apology, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Gods are sensitive about those kinds of stuff." I nodded.

"Anyway, I think Chiron would be the last person on earth that Luke would approach for something evil and diabolical." Boom, another hit.

"What do you think they were talking about earlier then?"

"To be honest… I don't know. It's something about a girl's prophecy. I'd try asking Chiron about that that, but prophecies are serious business. Usually, only the people involved in it are allowed to know what it's about. So I'm not sure if he'd answer directly." I frowned, really curious about that information. 'I wonder if it was Neoma they were talking about.'

We walked in silence for a while. But said silence was interrupted by a familiar squeal and yell, "Lee!" that Percy and I turned towards. Neoma was running towards me with open arms, and I'm pretty sure she was about to jump me, and that, she did.

"What the hell, Neoma?" I exclaimed, trying to get her off me. You know, for the tall-thin type, she was pretty heavy.

"I was so worried about you last night! I had no idea what to do, then Chiron goes and tells me that we're demigods! It was so freaky!" I looked to Percy for help, but he just grinned at me. I frowned, 'I am so gonna kill him later.'

"I mean, talk about weird! First, they send me to this weird guy, Mr. D, and he keeps calling me Natalie. Do I actually look like a Natalie? He was so rude, oh, my Go~" she was cut off my Percy's hand, which raised both mine and Neoma's eyebrows.

"I told you, gods are sensitive. And you," he turned to Neoma, "might not want to pick a fight with them this soon." My cousin looked at me and got onto her knees. I took a deep breath, 'I missed the feeling of oxygen in my lungs.'

"What do you mean, Percy?" I asked, leaning on my arms. A few other demigods—wow, it sure is weird to use that word—looking, but ignored us after a while. I'm sure they wondered who we were, but that's another matter for later. Instead of answering my question, though, he asked Neoma.

"Do you know who your parent is?" I hoped that she at least knew what he meant; otherwise my fall to the pebbled ground would've been very much in vain.

"Um, no, I don't. Chiron put me in the Hermes cabin, and I was supposed to hang with this guy, Luke," Percy and I shared a glance, but this was unnoticed by my often unobservant cousin, "I told him that I wanted to look for you, but he just remained as stiff as when I met him. Seriously, that guy has issues. To think, he's our cabin's counselor really is questionable." She paused for a while—which is a big deal, since she often has a problem with the chatting thing. The girl can gossip for hours!—and studied our faces. I probably looked strange, trying to put things together in my head. Percy though, looked stoic. I guess he really doesn't like Luke.

We started walking to the training grounds. I broke the uncomfortable silence by suggesting that we introduce Neoma to Annabeth and Grover, he just nodded. Fortunately, Neoma was quiet during the walk, so it gave me time to think. I wanted to ask Percy why I had my own cabin, but Neoma was assigned to the Hermes cabin. Neoma didn't know that, though, and it might be a sensitive subject so I'll leave it alone for now.

I wonder if we're allowed to see Dad and Uncle Harvey. What are they doing right now? Might they be worried about us? More important, did they know from the start—like when they met each other—that our moms were… gods?

My train of thought was put to a stop when a spear whizzed past my face. It all happened it slow motion, though. But not like in movies. Like, somehow, everything else was slower, and I was in normal life pace. I could see everything and everyone, their faces of worry, fear, and infuriation. I don't know if it was me, or maybe it was just in the heat of the moment. But the slow motion world was gone as quickly as it happened (no pun intended).

"Whoa! LEE!" Suddenly, I was facing the clear blue sky, with clouds decorating it here and there. The ground didn't feel pebbled, like it did earlier when Neoma tackled me. It felt soft, but hard somehow, as if someone had caught me in the midst of falling—but really, more like I was already about to hit the ground, and whoever caught me did so in the nick of time. I now recognized the voice that called me, in both worry and surprise. It was Percy, but he didn't sound close. At least, his voice didn't come from my catcher.

Demigods (am I really going to use this word for them?) shuffled all over, maybe wondering how in the world it was possible for me to still have my nose, and how whoever had caught me caughtme. Trust me; I'm more surprised-curious-scared than anyone right now.

"Be careful.*" His—his—deep voice said. Then, next I knew, I was sitting upright on the now dirty (like with dirt, not like gross) ground and watching him, Luke, walk away from the upcoming crowd. 'That was so… weird? No, weird's not the word…Strange.' Everyone—which is surprising, because I knew, like, five people in camp—surrounded me, but the closest were Percy, Neoma, and Grover. Annabeth was amongst the other teens. I guess she doesn't like me that much either.

"Are you okay, Lee? Oh, g-gosh, are you hurt? Do you want me call an ambulance? I'll call~" Neoma's sentence was cut short, probably in search of her phone. The next one I turned to was Percy, whose eyes were darting between two different persons. The other one, I assumed, was Luke but he was long gone, so in the direction he went instead. The other was a girl, her hair was in low pigtails, and was currently picking up a spear, probably the same one where my nose should've been.

Finally, he turned to me and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here." I really wasn't used to his serious voice yet, and it kinda creeped me out.

"Sure," I replied, but he was already helping me stand up. Really, I wasn't even hurt, not even grazed or scratched, which was new, since I'm pretty clumsy and often get random evidence of hurt.

"Thanks, Percy." I said, and he smiled back. In my head, 'Thank you, Luke.'

* * *

><p><strong>*= Who here has read Gallagher Girls, by Ally Carter? Yep...<strong>

**Whoo, hahaha... I love a little action to keep you interested...Teaser?**

_"What was what?" he took a deep breath. 'Be rational, Percy, this is Annabeth. Of course she'll be stoic.'_

_"I don't know, maybe I'm confused. Was Lee the one rude to you?" he stood from the bed. Annabeth maintained a distance._

_"Well, it's not like I owe it to her to tell her something amongst friends."_

_"She is a friend. Look, I know you're not really the most trusting person on earth, given your reasons, but would it kill you to play nice?"_

_"She isn't supposed to be! Percy, you know who she'll be~"_

***Whistles* Yay, excitement! Like before, I shall have to finish the next chapter, in this case, the fourth, before I post Chapter Three... Hope to hear from you! Thanks for reading!**_  
><em>


	3. Of Arguments and First Meetings

**Yeah, I know... Helluva late update. But if you lived my life, you wouldn't have much time to update either. I'm kinda worried cos I'll be in college soon. I think this is worth the wiat, anyway. Pray for me, my muse, and the next chapter. Hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_"Are you okay, Lee? Oh, g-gosh, are you hurt? Do you want me call an ambulance? I'll call~" Neoma's sentence was cut short, probably in search of her phone. The next one I turned to was Percy, whose eyes were darting between two different persons. The other one, I assumed, was Luke but he was long gone, so in the direction he went instead. The other was a girl, her hair was in low pigtails, and was currently picking up a spear, probably the same one where my nose should've been._

_Finally, he turned to me and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here." I really wasn't used to his serious voice yet, and it kinda creeped me out._

_"Sure," I replied, but he was already helping me stand up. Really, I wasn't even hurt, not even grazed or scratched, which was new, since I'm pretty clumsy and often get random evidence of hurt._

_"Thanks, Percy." I said, and he smiled back. In my head, 'Thank you, Luke.'_

The rather eventful morning has turned into a rather slow afternoon. After the incident, Percy took me to his cabin, Poseidon's (imagine my surprise), and we just hung out. I found out that the girl who owned the spear was Clarisse, Ares' daughter.

"Yeah, you might want to steer clear of her, she's just a bully. Especially in Capture the Flag, I don't really know why. I think it has something to do with buying Ares' attention, I don't know." I thought after what Percy said about Ares, there might be more thunder rumbling, but I guess Zeus agreed, and let it pass. Percy was still a little wound up about earlier, I could feel the tension, and I was a little scared to say anything lest it would make him more aggravated.

"Um, so, how did you found out you were a demigod?" I risked, at least that would be a little far from the serious stuff. I hoped it wasn't that sad. Or dangerous. Or both.

He smiled, though, which was good. "Well, this one's a long story." He paused, and I smiled and nodded in confirmation. "I didn't really know at first. But what happened was: I was attacked by my Math teacher."

From then on, I knew I was born to hate math.*

Percy told his story from a very interesting perspective. I felt like I was there. Like, I could see him being thrown in all directions by a Minotaur. I could feel Clarisse's spear's electrocution—which I did almost feel earlier—and the way the water healed his injuries.

What really surprised me was the way he talked about Luke in his story, 'I knew it. Luke would still be mentioned. Why didn't I think?' It was like he was really hurt about his betrayal. It seemed like they were the best of friends before the whole Kronos support thing. I wanted to know what made Luke so supportive of the Titan. I wanted to know if he was still helping Kronos, and how. I think it would be impossible, though. He wouldn't be able to contact anybody without Chiron or anyone in the Hermes cabin knowing, right?

"So when I woke up, Luke was gone, and I was back in the infirmary. They were giving me some ambrosia," he paused, seeing the confused look on my face, "it's the food of the gods. Demigods use it to heal, but you can't eat too much, you might die," my expression changed to appalled; he ignored it, but still smiled. He continued, "It was a couple of weeks later when he came back. At first, we thought Chiron would tell us to fight him off, or make him leave at least, but no. He welcomed him as if he were back from a quest, victorious. Everyone stayed away from him, then. He acted as if he didn't care, like everyone didn't like him from the beginning. There would only be the occasional Ares kid that would spar with him in training, but every other activity, he was distant. He's still a counselor, though." With that, he ended his story. You would think he sounded all hateful in his tone, but he sounded more like a mother telling her child a story when his father wasn't the hero he made him out to be, but still he became the man that he is, blah blah blah. Percy obviously hated him for the attack and for the betrayal. I think he still wants Luke as a friend, wishing he didn't side with Kronos at all.

"Percy, we need to~" Annabeth's all-knowing voice surprised both me and him as she barged in his cabin. We both turned to the door.

"Oh. I didn't know you were here, with Lee. Sorry, but um, Grover's looking for you. He wants to talk about his thing with Juniper. You know that thing." She said, keeping me out of their circle. Either she was making up an excuse so that I would leave Percy 'alone' or she didn't want me to be part of their gang. Whichever it was, it's rude… But I'll give her what she wants…for now.

"It's okay; I need to check up on Neoma anyway. I'll leave." I said, standing up from Percy's bed. I didn't look at Annabeth, but when I was right next to her, I turned back to Percy, "Thanks for the story, and your time. I'm sorry if I took a lot of it. I'll see you around." And I left.

I guess Annabeth's timing was both good and bad. It was bad because I wanted to know a lot more things about camp and being godly, and I felt that Percy was the guy I could freely talk to about that stuff. It was good because I knew I wanted some alone time as well. Besides, I think being around Percy all day would limit my friendship circle. Speaking of which…

I looked around, hopefully inconspicuously, and saw the different cliques in Camp Half-Blood. There were the beautiful children of Aphrodite—apparently, even boys can be beautiful (as Percy was described in the previous chapter, LOL)—hanging around their cabin, making it even more attractive than it already was. The Ares kids, although they were more scattered than bunched together in the training grounds. I didn't notice Clarisse anywhere, which I think is a good sign, according to Percy's advice. I approached a big house a ways farther from the cabins. It was blue and seriously big. Not like 'movie star house' big, but like 'forest cottage big'. It was a little awkward in the camp, but still I can't really complain.

I climbed the stairs to the porch and waited for someone to show up to say if it was off limits. Nope.

There was a small table by the side, with a chess board and a deck of cards. Also, there was a Diet Coke can, although I doubt there's still any left. The two chairs, mismatched, were out-turned, as if the persons who sat on them were just leaving.

The house was quiet. You can still hear the noise of the training and playing demigods (did I mention the volleyball court?), but from the house…nothing. The silence though, wasn't alarming, not at all creepy, but homey. Like the people living in it was out on vacation in an exotic beach, as is tradition for summer.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said. I turned, and there was Luke. Somehow I expected him to be here, because I highly doubt there would be a more private place with all the teenagers running around. But I wasn't afraid.

"Nothing, I…I was just looking." I answered. I didn't dare move; probably because I didn't really have anywhere to go, or maybe because I wanted to know Luke.

He didn't respond, he just looked away to the table by the side. We stood in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. We had tons we could, though, but not knowing how to…deliver it properly.

"You're friends with…Jackson?" I wonder if that pause was in confusion of whether he should still call him by Percy's first name.

"You could say that." I wanted to end that sentence with, 'are you?' I'm such a chicken. He was still looking away though, but he approached the tables.

"So why isn't he with you?"

"He has some…stuff he has to do." I noticed his shoulders shudder, but ignored it, "and I don't really know where my cousin is, so I'm looking for her."

"And yet you're here." He turned to me.

* * *

><p>After Lee's incident, Neoma decided to walk around (she was now by the Climbing Wall), but not before a girl approached her. One that was semi-close to Lee earlier.<p>

"You're Neoma?" she asked. Neoma decided to be bitter.

"Usually, people introduce themselves when meeting another person." The girl was stoic.

"Yeah, I am, what's it to you?" she gave in, turning fully to the girl.

"Annabeth Chase," Neoma half- expected her not to shake hands, but they did, "you should come with me."

"Uhh, no, I don't think so~" but Ananbeth dragged her away anyway.

Their walk was silent, and even though Neoma's wrist hurt very much with Annabeth's grip and she hated the way she was dragging her around, she was curious.

She thought, in their venture, a few demigods would look to see what the commotion was about, but very few did, and they only glanced. This must be a natural thing for Annabeth girl to do. A little warning would do new campers some good.

"Wait here." And Annabeth left. Here wasn't exactly a particular place. She led Neoma to the arena in the middle of camp, where dummies of all kinds and sizes were available for training. To the side were a few weapons for use. They weren't that special, obviously just there in case your own weapons weren't available.

"Are you any good?" she was back, with company. He was a lot taller than Annabeth (which means Neoma's just up to his shoulders, roughly), with dark red hair and warm brown eyes. Neoma liked him instantly.

"With swords or with bow-and-arrows? You know what, ignore that statement completely, I have never defended myself with a lethal weapon before." she answered. Annabeth huffed, like she expected no more of Neoma (but it might also be Neoma's pride that's making her think this), and turned to the boy next to her.

All that time, the boy had been looking at Neoma with special interest. And the only thoughts in his mind that would best describe the situation would be, 'she's cute.'

"I'm Kleon Reading. Hermes' son," (That's pronounced 'redding', by the way) He extended his hand to shake hers ever so softly. Neoma wished he just kissed her hand instead, but that would be cheesy. She thought for a second if he was planning on pranking her. Mischievous eyebrows oh-so-carefully raised, not everyone would notice it.

"Neoma Paiman. No parent yet," she smiled her best smile.

"Kleon here is going to be training you." Annabeth explained.

"What about Lee?" Neoma asked. I wonder if she and Kleon are aware that they're still holding hands, no longer shaking.

"I'll be checking with Chiron about that. In the mean time, have fun." And she left.

"So," Kleon started, smiling at Neoma. "Where should we start?"

* * *

><p>"It's okay; I need to check up on Neoma anyway. I'll leave." She turned from the cabin door. "Thanks for the story, and your time. I'm sorry if I took a lot of it. I'll see you around." And Lee was gone. 'Annabeth's getting a lot of words for this,' Percy thought. The said girl was approaching him uncaringly, as if Lee was never in the room.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Percy yelled. Annabeth, though, was unfazed.

"What was what?" he took a deep breath. 'Be rational, Percy, this is Annabeth. Of course she'll be numb.'

"I don't know, maybe I'm confused. Was _Lee_ the one rude to _you_?" he stood from the bed. Annabeth maintained a distance.

"Well, it's not like I owe it to her to tell her something amongst friends."

"She _is_ a friend. Look, I know you're not really the most trusting person on earth, given your reasons, but would it kill you to play nice?"

"She isn't supposed to be! Percy, you know who she'll be~"

"_Might_ be!" Percy cut off.

"Oh, who cares that she came with her cousin? The point is Lee's the one Chiron chose for the prophecy. There's a reason why Neoma's in Hermes." They were up to each other's faces now, close enough to hurt each other, but they won't. They were still friends, but right now, they're disagreeing friends.

"Percy, if we're not careful, she could be the fall of Olympus," Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I know you're keen on making a friend. But this isn't kindergarten. This is us trying to prevent the world from being destroyed." He shrugged her off.

"How do you know ignoring her will help her _not _go to Kronos? Think about it, if we let her feel left out, she'll be more vulnerable. I'm not staying away. Nothing you say will make me."

* * *

><p>Don't ask me explain, all I know is that, one moment, Luke and I were at the Big House's porch, then a man called Mr. D—Luke whispered later on that he was Dionysus, the god of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness and (elch) ecstasy, for all intents and purposes, but Zeus stuck him here for a hundred years for something he has yet to tell me the story of—and the god was ushering us away from said house, and now…we were walking along the Strawberry Fields, where demigods don't usually hang out. (Unless you're a couple that, ahem, well…yeah.)<p>

This instance, though, we were hardly acquaintances, so we maintained our distance from each other. He was trailing a couple of feet behind me, so as to keep from other demigods thinking there was something going on. I've had enough attention for a day, thank you very much.

Like back in the House, we walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, though, and funnily enough, I didn't want to ask him any of the questions I have in mind. A little because I didn't want to make him mad or feel embarrassed, a lot because I don't want to ruin the peace.

Camp Half-Blood is beautiful. And even though I've only seen things from a distance, I can tell it's a place where I'd want to stay forever. But I think the reason why I think that is because I won't be staying here forever. You know, like what Brad Pitt said in Troy, 'Everything's more beautiful because we're damned.' Yeah, it's one of my favorites. I wonder why…

"Why are you still following me?" I had to open my mouth. ADHD really sucks…

He pondered for a while on what to answer, "I don't know."

"Oh, so you being all emo and staying away from campers isn't true?" I should hang myself. I could almost hear him smiling.

"I guess you could say that I can be a little distant. Especially when most demigods and their godly parents would rather throw me in to Tartarus with Kronos for all they care, but I think they know they can't do that. At least, not yet," I didn't understand half of what he said, but him talking (and, obviously, wanting someone to talk to is, I guess) okay. It shows that he's still open on being…open.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wouldn't blame him for the confused look he's probably gonna throw in my direction in about eight seconds, 'cause even I didn't understand what the hell I said—at least, I didn't know to which of his statements. But he wasn't confused when he answered,

"Definitely bad," I turned to him, and to both (I'm still guessing here) our surprises, we smiled.

* * *

><p>Dinner came fast enough. I decided to sit at my own table, seeing as I didn't really know for sure what had went on after I left Annabeth and Percy in his cabin. I just wanted to stay away from the drama. I saw some demigods approach a flaming cauldron, throwing some of their food in. I stood up, though that didn't really help me figure out what the heck they were doing.<p>

"They like the smell." I almost didn't hear it. At first, I actually thought it was a hallucination. But then I saw Luke walk past slowly, really invisible, like he was deliberately being a wallflower. I smiled inwardly at my secret friend. I didn't really know if he read my mind about the drama thing, but I was still grateful.

I walked toward the cauldron as demigods were lessening and Luke came up behind me in line. I could almost hear the unasked question, 'Why aren't you sitting with Jackson?' but we both knew better. I was again grateful, cutting a third of my Mac 'n' Cheese (seriously, I will never get enough of this stuff) and heard a faint whisper, "Pray,"

A little surprised, I took a deep breath. 'Pray…okay. Um, to the goddess, Hemera, of daylight, may this…offering (?) reach you with the best of…care (?). Your loving (?) daughter, Lee.' I finished, dumping the third of my food. "Good job," It was enough to make me smile.

I brushed past Luke inconspicuously, and carried on with dinner. I ate slowly, which was, to me, a normal pace. I asked for some water from the goblet, and it obliged. Though it didn't grow out of the bottom like my iced mocha did. It kinda floated from the air, and it was weird. I glanced around to see if anyone might be asking drinks from their goblets, and that maybe, during dinner, beverages chose to float around the pavilion. Nope, and I felt more awkward.

And then, almost instantly, I saw Percy, looking at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes, and I figured out he had something to do with it. I mean, he _is_ Poseidon's son! Yep, I can see him hiding his grin already. I just rolled my eyes. Apparently, whatever Annabeth told him, we're still friends. Yay-ness.

A few more spoons of Mac 'n' Cheese and I was done. I faintly saw Neoma with all the other Hermes cabin kids with a particular red-head I was pretty sure she was flirting with…and was flirting back. 'Someone has a love life.' Lucky her, I've never had love lives. I mean, there were the occasional tries, but they just ended up assholes. Neoma was the kind of girl that guys would take a second glance at, and take note of her face. She was the prettier of the two of us, and that is an understatement. One she would deny as soon as she heard it from my mouth.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against my looks, but I'm not really what you would call eye-grabbing. I'm as plain as I can be, and blondes are the more attractive of the bunch of people…God (?) made on this earth. One of the big reasons why I appreciate—so much!—my black hair… Duh, sometimes people have to die their hair black…Poor them…

The point is, and I'm not discriminating here, blondes have more going for them, because of their unique hair color (although I do have a theory that they get white hair earlier than black-hairs…). It's new to the eye, and reminds you of stars…because they're shiny? Whatever.

"Hello, Lee? Are you still on planet earth?" my cousin's elegant hand waved over my face. Huh, maybe she saw me looking at her blankly and thought to come over, how thoughtful, but so unnecessary. She was getting a little popular with the Hermes kids, and maybe some other cabins, I didn't really want to attract the attention.

"Hey, Neoma. What's up? You seen to have made new friends," I don't care what most demigods go through, Neoma was the most charismatic person I've ever met. She can just meet someone, and be instantly friends with them. The plus: she actually likes them from the beginning! Me: complete and exact opposite… I tend to want to push people, most of the time… Remember my first impression with Annabeth? Yeah, I thought so…

"Yeah, they've been great. I met this one guy earlier, and he's been training me. Okay, I might deny this if you ever repeat it, but that Annabeth girl is quite the matchmaker!"

"Huh?"

"Well, she's the one that dragged me off—literally!—to Kleon—that's the guy (she pointed to the red-head that she just spent almost all of dinner flirting with)—and had me train with him! Technically, he _trained_ me, but that's beside the point." I told you she was chatty. I just nod most of the time. But knowing me, and my observant self, I'd still remember she told me all about this. Maybe it'd be so distant in my mind that I'd think it was a dream, but still, it's in my brain.

"That's great, Neoma. I'm glad you've found friends." A well rehearsed line, I assure you.

"Yeah, but my day wasn't nearly as interesting as yours! I mean, you're probably why I'm friends with half of them, anyway! They were all worried about you. They didn't know you yet, just _of_ you. Gossip travels really fast here, too." I almost glanced at the Aphrodite's kids… maybe Ares', too. It's cool they were worried and all (at least the nice ones), but attention and I really didn't sit well together… I have issues. Neoma interpreted my reaction before I did.

"Don't worry, though, they're not forming a fan club, or anything. They just wondered whether you had any beef with that Ares kid. Apparently, her name is Clarisse, but I think her name _so_ does not suit her. I mean, she may be a bit pretty and all…" and with that I completely blocked her out. Trust me, once she starts talking about looks, she'll be talking about _everyone_'s looks, and then feel totally—and it's completely legitimate, too!—inferior, which is absolutely crazy…

So after Neoma was called by her new friends, and a few hard pushing and pulling—she wanted me to meet them, can you imagine?—I finally escaped and started the long walk back to my cabin. Also, I noticed, not only did I have my own cabin, it was also away from the other cabins… like a good ways away… weird… I really do have to ask someone about this.

But for now, I got a great view of the camp at night. I thought it was beautiful earlier but now… breathtaking…

The stars, though not much of them shone because of the lights from the city, slightly reflected on the lake's water, and the water kind of reflected back to the sky in that pretty way. Campers were a little scattered through camp, but not like it was during morning. This time, they were in a kind of hurry to get ready for bed. There was probably a curfew. Really, I am so dumb right now. I had no idea what time it was, seeing as I left my watch back in my cabin earlier, but maybe around… eight?

I huffed, wanting to see a little bit more of nature nightly beauty, but not wanting to get in trouble for being up and about this late at night, I walked towards my cabin faster.

* * *

><p>Percy was having a terrible afternoon. Telling Annabeth off was never an easy feat. After their little discussion, he wanted to look for Lee immediately, and he was. But somehow demigods suddenly needed him for favors and such. Knowing that he was more than willing to help fellow campers, and to not be rude like certain people—ahem, Annabeth, ahem—she obviously found ways to keep him off the girl he so wanted to befriend some more. Yep, telling her off (like, the kid of the goddess of wisdom and such) was never easy.<p>

He's spent the last few hours helping Hephaestus kids arrange their new weapons and inventions—which was, by the way, really out of character… They didn't care much for the arrangement of their weapons; they just often put them in piles. His best friend was getting sloppy…or desperate—and was so ready for dinner. He hoped that Annabeth's impolite personality wouldn't keep Lee away, but when he saw her, she sitting at her own table. So he sadly sat on his own, too. 'She might want some space. I'll do both her and Annabeth the favor.' But he still wanted to show Lee in a way that they were still friends.

It didn't escape his attention, though, that Lee and a certain child of Hermes were glancing warily to each other. When it was time to offer some food to the gods, he was one of the firsts in line, but still saw that Luke hang back (but he did that often) to pass by Lee's table. He saw the entire exchange, and wondered just what happened when he wasn't present beside _his_ friend. 'Annabeth is gonna owe me big time.'

His mood was lightened, though, when his opportunity to catch Lee's attention came. He didn't exactly know whether or not she already had a drink, or what she would wish for, but he got lucky. Percy had been awaiting her to ask the goblet for something, and he read her lips say, 'water', and he smiled. He didn't know if there was already actual water in the cup, but still, he willed for some water to float into it. She noticed the difference. Lee turned to him and he hid a smile. She just rolled her eyes jokingly. 'Mission accomplished, Percy Jackson.'

Annabeth had attempted to talk to him after dinner, but he just ignored her. He headed straight to his cabin. He wanted so badly to go to Lee's, but he wanted to see what Annabeth would think, if guilt would eat her up. He didn't wait to find out.

Before he entered the threshold, he saw Lee looking around the cabins, and something told him that she would soon ask questions. Hopefully, she wouldn't expect him to be able to answer them all. Percy saw her briskly walk to her cabin.

"Goodnight, Lee."

* * *

><p>The mess of the cabin eleven still went on as Luke took the farthest bed in the back, his bed. His thoughts went back to his interesting noon and afternoon. Although he knew what Chiron expected of him, he was still pondering whether or not it was a good thing to be so close to her. 'Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'<p>

He removed his shoes and put them in his trunk. He locked it, and kept the key somewhere secret. Hey, it was the Hermes cabin. And though he was counselor, he still needed to be careful. But these stray thoughts couldn't keep him from the intriguing potential daughter of Hemera.

'I'll take her to the stables tomorrow. If I get the chance,' Luke wasn't stupid; he knew he got lucky today. Earlier, when she said that Percy had stuff to do, he knew someone—probably Annabeth—was keeping the boy away from Lee. Still as strict and safe as ever, the girl he considers sister was living up to her mother's legend.

But he'd take Lee to the stables, the next chance he gets. He hoped that Percy wouldn't beat him to it. He'll keep an eye out. Then it struck him, how different and thoughtful the girl was making him. How…protective? A little territorial, perhaps? He shook his head in hopes of clearing his head. Like I said, Luke isn't stupid.

He knew he needed to watch her, as Chiron instructed, but he had his own quest in mind. And he can't, shouldn't, and wouldn't (!) develop feelings for the girl. 'Eyes on the prize.' Though as sleep enveloped him, words escaped his lips that he couldn't control, he probably thought he dreamt saying them.

"Goodnight, Lee."

I saw my cabin for the third time, and somehow, it shone a light of its own during night. 'Like it's still daylight… huh.' I saw my watch on my bedside table and it read, '9:56 PM'.

Shoes removed, I tucked myself in, as I wondered how the hell I was gonna fall asleep in this light, the room suddenly darkened on its own, moonlight shining through the glass-less windows. It let in a cold breeze that my fleece blanket only lessened. I was about to fall asleep when I realized that tomorrow is my second day—technically—at Camp Half-Blood, and things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>*=Yes, I'm one of those kids. But I've been enjoying Advanced Algebra so far.<strong>

**Teaser:**

_"Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand already, but earlier it was because of uncertainty and fear. His curious face said enough, for me to elaborate._

_"For hanging out with me…I mean, you do have friends and training and—" Percy held my hand tighter, but not enough to hurt. 'His hands are a little cold.'_

**That wasn't the part I wanted to share, but since I haven't typed the one I _do_ wanna put, you'll have to wait. So, I hope this chapter was sufficient for my thirsty readers, no matter how few and un-reviewing they are. I don't ask that anyone review, but seriously? Not even one? Makes me a little sad. I'll try to update soon.**

**Peace out!  
><strong>


	4. Start of Something New?

**Okay... *dodging non-existent readers' keyboards and monitors* So we got that over with.**

**I will apologize for the five month absence from my beloved story. Throughout that timeline, I have tried and failed miserably to make a new chapter, but at latest, this is what I've come up with.**

**I'm not really sorry for not updating frequently, but it's not like anyone actually asked for it. Anyhoo, here ya go...**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Shoes removed, I tucked myself in, as I wondered how the hell I was gonna fall asleep in this light, the room suddenly darkened on its own, moonlight shining through the glass-less windows. It let in a cold breeze that my fleece blanket only lessened. I was about to fall asleep when I realized that tomorrow is my second day—technically—at Camp Half-Blood, and things were starting to get interesting._

I wish I could say my sleep was as great as my day. Because it wasn't, and in fact, I kinda wanna sue the sandman for that. Seriously, nothing creeps me out worse than my dreams—in this case, my nightmares.

_I was in a garden, and though it didn't look tended to, it was beautiful. There were some flowers I recognized, and some that didn't exist in the normal world. There were three that caught my attention, though. They were entangled, right in the center of white roses. It was a violet in between a rock rose and a crocus.*_

_As I approached to disentangle them, the ground suddenly grew thorns. The once clear sky was shrouded of red clouds. I should be able to see the sun setting down on the horizon, but instead there was a cloaked figure. Now, I know that my height isn't exactly one to boast about, but when I say that this guy is tall, I mean tall!_

_From where I was, I could only guess that if I were right next to said cloaked figure, I would be lucky to be up to his chest. If I were to imagine human sized gods, they would be that tall. But I don't think this is an ordinary god._

"So you are the daughter everyone seems so interested in… I wonder what's so special about you…_" a voice said. No, I'm being nice, it sounded more like a…a chalk or a nail on a chalkboard? Maybe a knife being sharpened… Honestly, I barely understood what he said._

"_Who are you?" 'What a stupid question, Lee. You don't ask people in your dreams their names.'_

"Oh, you shouldn't bother yourself with little details such as names right now, young demigod. Right now, you should be careful on picking and choosing your side. And I sure hope you choose the correct one._" The voice said. I approached the figure carefully, but heck, it's a fricking dream. I don't think anything can hurt me here, at least physically, right?_

_As I walked to the cloaked figure, I noticed some strange things. (1) His cloak reached to his feet, except they didn't look like feet. They had a weird shape, like a semi-circle. (2) His head was in a similar shape, his neck not visible, but his shoulders were. They looked a little hunched, which might've been awkward for his height._

_I circled him, to see his right, and to my complete surprise, it was no man. It was a sarcophagus._

Now I wish I could say that I didn't wake with a start, but then again, I'm glad I did. That dream was something weird. Morning can't come faster. I lay frozen on my bed, (as I often do when I get nightmares) and tried to look out the window. I saw a little part of the cabins and wished that I could sleep peacefully like them. Apparently, that was too much to ask.

It took a few minutes until I finally sat up, and looked at the time. 2:46 am. Seriously?

* * *

><p>My morning wasn't better. First, I fell headfirst from the bed. I almost got up, but I hit my head on the open bedside table drawer. I have two bumps on my head. I approached the bathroom door and stubbed my toe. I carefully entered the shower, and turned it on. Thankfully, I came out alive and well. That luck continued until I left my cabin. I tripped four steps later.<p>

So much for that, I went to the dining pavilion, and sat right on my table, completely ignoring the two stares from two different tables. I grabbed some eggs and bacon, and some rice. I asked for some water (it's early) and drank some. I ate peacefully.

The sky was clear and the air was cool. It's like the camp was made especially for comfort and safety for demigods. (Except, of course, when some demigods can't help but be clumsy and hurt themselves)

"It's magic," Percy's familiar voice said. I could almost see him smiling behind me.

"How exactly can that be?" I replied. He took the seat beside me and grabbed some bacon.

"I dunno, but ever since I came here, it's always been gradual weather." He took a bite. "How's your morning so far?" I cringed and grimaced, facing him.

"Don't ask." He smiled.

* * *

><p>We walked through the cabins. Percy started introducing me to the daily life of Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and also the campers. Apparently, there's a guy named Lee Fletcher, from the Apollo cabin. What do you know; I'll only remember him because of his name. He warned me of the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin, the sneakiest sons. I think it takes a lot for them to get that title. Silena Beauregard was the nicest, sweetest Aphrodite camper ever. (Oh, and please keep note that the titles are Percy's doing) And even though he knew inside that a certain Athena camper and I don't get along well, Annabeth Chase was included. She was described as a really smart, strict, and loyal friend. I guess he kept it at that bare minimum to not make me uncomfortable. Also, smart, strict, and loyal, they sounded like he just said that to excuse her rude behavior. Whatever.<p>

Grover Underwood, though, I liked. He's a really funny guy to watch. When we saw him today, he was chewing on some cans. Percy said he does that a lot, usually when he's nervous. He was with a girl that looks a bit green (and not in jealousy). Maybe my eyes are messing up.

"That's Juniper. Grover likes her. I think he's having some improvements, actually. He's been a bit shy about asking her out." He shared. I think it's cool that he's telling me these things. Not comfortable, because I'd much rather get to know those people in my own, but considering my shyness, I've decided that this is good.

So far, the morning has been accident free, and I'm still praying it goes on. 'Today's going to be a beautiful day.'

* * *

><p>The morning consisted of the normal ruckus of cabin 11. Luke sat up slowly, not wanting to get a headache, and reached for the locket in his nightstand drawer. He had the drawer modified by a camper in the Hephaestus cabin before the 'incident'. It would only open by his hand. Someone would have to be very thorough to find the button on the table to open it. Also, there's another button that activates the 'sharing' mode. If Luke—again, by his fingerprint—pushes it whilst the 'sharee's' hand is on the drawer, their hand will be scanned and they'll be able to open the drawer themselves. It hasn't been tried, though, so he only knows how to do it in theory.<p>

Of course, no one else in the Hermes cabin knows of this, and as he fingered the intricate design of the locket, he inconspicuously glanced around the room to see if anybody had been looking. Not that he had anything to worry about; the other demigods have been ignoring him ever since Chiron let him pass Thalia's Tree. But still, it's a Hermes kid thing.

A few minutes later, he headed for the dining pavilion, having washed earlier than most his half-siblings. They usually let him shower first. It was tradition, before the 'incident' and at first, he doubted they'd let him off easy when he came back, but things hadn't changed. It was a little nostalgic…but only for a while.

His silent brooding over his sausages was interrupted when a little ray of sunshine caught his eyes. Some campers moved aside and so passed Lee.

His gaze followed her figure as she sat down her table. She grabbed an egg, sunny side-up, and some bacon. He let a small smile creep to his often impassive face.

This might just be a start of a different day.

* * *

><p>Neoma's eyes opened to the noise and bustle of the Hermes cabin. In the usual circumstance, she would've groaned and the world would be silent. But realizing that this cabin was full of teen campers (unlike Neoma, used to waking up earlier than most…normal teenagers), she wiped her face frustrated on her pillow and slowly got up.<p>

Afraid to show her bed head to everyone, she quickly headed to the bathroom, but the cabin counselor beat her to it. She only knew of him because the other campers said to avoid him if possible.

"Yeah, Luke gets first shower. If you want, you can use the public ones, but Clarisse and her gang usually hang there." Jelly, a girl a few years younger than her (it's not obvious, though), with long blond hair tied into a ponytail 80% of the time. She slept on the bunk above Neoma's.

"Prick not on the top of your most wanted list?" Neoma replied. She thought twice about putting her hand by her mouth like Brendan Fraser in Blast from the Past, but it might be over the top. Jelly chuckled.

"Luke's not much of a prick, he's really nice. When he's not siding with the titans, that is." The blonde girl sat next to her on the bed. They looked almost like sisters, with Neoma's light brown hair. She recalled the titans from her short lesson with Kleon yesterday.

"Oh, then...betrayal not on the top of your most wanted list?" Jelly almost laughed aloud. Neoma was getting more confused by the minute.

"I think it's…for old times' sake. He was one of the best—maybe _the_ best Hermes kid ever! No one knows for sure why he chose to go against the gods, the Aphrodite kids have a habit of mixing things up, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows, mischievously. 'Kleon does that, too. Maybe it's a Hermes thing.'

"Right…whatever then, it doesn't matter. I have no opinion of him, and that will remain so unless he messes with me or Lee." Jelly smiled and went to arrange—if possible, the kids were really messy—her stuff, and left Neoma.

Putting on her shoes, and making sure her stuff (however small their amount is) were safe, she left the cabin and went to the public showers. She came across two girls wearing orange shirts that said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. One of them was carrying a clipboard. A few feet away from the cabin, she heard some boys yelling, "Cabin inspection!"

Neoma washed her face and neck, promising to was later in the night. Honestly, though, she felt grimy, and wished to the gods Kleon does not find her before intended bath.

"Neoma!" of course, the gods just made fun of her. She abruptly turned to face him, but did her best to hide her teeth.

"Hi, Kleon, um, top of the mornin' to 'ya!" she added a salute to her embarrassment. Maybe that would make him go away. 'No, I don't want him away… But that would be better than me showing my dirty self to him. How humiliating,'

"Good morning to you, too…So, you headed to the pavilion?" She was surprised to find him brushing off her low hygiene and awkward greeting. She almost didn't understand what he meant by pavilion. It occurred to her before she embarrassed herself more.

"Uh, yeah. You?" 'Please escort me… Please escort me… Please escort me…' another wish.

"Yeah, I was. Want to keep me company?" Neoma praised the gods.

* * *

><p>Percy and I went to hang out by the beach. He told me it wasn't a usual place for other campers to go, only when they were…doing censored things.<p>

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He said. I stopped walking and laced my hands together.

"It's a beach, Percy. Besides, you, the big son of Poseidon, look like you haven't been around water for a while. Its fine," I mentally crossed my fingers. 'He doesn't have to know.'

He smiled and led me through the forest, to the beach.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to be in the woods? I mean, I thought you said there were monsters?" I resisted the urge to hold his hand as I walked, carefully evading every loose tree trunk, rock and vine.

"It'll be fine as long as we stick by the creek." He walked faster, though, and looked to me constantly.

We made the clearing soon enough and it practically took my breath away. Percy noticed and asked.

"Never been to a beach?" I hid my grimace and sat by the surf.

"I've been, it's just been a while… twelve years." I looked ahead to the horizon.

"You haven't been to the beach since you were four years old?" He was obviously surprised. I turned and found him right next to me with curiosity and bewilderment. I couldn't hold my smile.

"Okay, not everybody can be around water all their lives, monsters kinda make it hard…" My hands traced doodles around the sand by my feet, water just touching my toes. A crab found its way around them, I froze. 'Please, gods…don't let Percy notice.'

He didn't. "Well, I didn't mean it like that. My mom and I, we used to rent out this beach house and that's where the monsters attacked us. That's what brought me here to Camp Half-Blood." He was playing with the crab, it was waving its claws out to his fingers.

I wasn't sure what to say. Hopefully, my ADHD will stay out of it. 'Please?'

"It's okay, though. I mean, at first, I thought it was really weird, but it still made sense. I kinda got tired of teachers and students trying to kill me. It also gets old having to dodge the media and the police when I destroy a school or a museum." We laughed.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand already, but earlier it was because of uncertainty and fear. His curious face said enough, for me to elaborate.

"For hanging out with me…I mean, you do have friends and training and—" Percy held my hand tighter, but not enough to hurt. 'His hands are a little cold.'

"Hey, it's really okay. They'll understand why you get special time." Then it came to me. I knew I should wait to ask, because it would completely ruin his speech and it'd be completely rude to interrupt his convincing me, but the word vomit was too much.

"What about Neoma?"I bit my lip, playing with our fingers entangled. 'This is now very awkward.' I kept my eyes down. 'Stop whining, it's your fault.'

"I think the Hermes cabin provided a guide for her. Kleon or something like that," 'Maybe I should let his hand go. But it's not like I'm the only one holding… UGH! Confusion is so annoying!'

"Um…" Percy emitted. 'See? He's feeling awkward, too! Damn it, what should I do? If I let his hand go, it'll make it more awkward! If I don't it's still awkward! I have nothing to—oh, wait!'

"I think Neoma's got a crush on him. She was bombarding me with their afternoon together yesterday last night. At least she's adjusting well." I changed the topic, and finally let his hand go, standing up. I had no intention of going further into the water, but it was reaching my pants' butt. Would you like to walk around camp and look as if you peed yourself? I thought so.

"And you're not?" I couldn't answer. I didn't want to make him feel bad about the Clarisse or Annabeth thing again, but he still caught up.

"Right…sorry, I would have you spend more time with Annabeth, if I thought it would help, but I remember the first time we met, and even she wasn't nice to me then—"

"Does she really hate everyone she meets? I mean, in case she hasn't noticed, she's friends with you now. Or does she just feel like hating someone at first, and then liking them later, because she doesn't have anything more productive to do?" That took him aback. "You know what; I don't care if she'll be nicer later, or if she's interested in making friends. The whole world isn't here for her entertainment and isn't all about her. She can take all her crap and shove it—" But I stopped, realizing this is Percy I'm talking to, they're best friends. I'm taking enough from Annabeth as it is.

"I'm sorry." Nope, that wasn't me. He was standing, too, now, and his hands were balled into fists. DAMN THIS MOUTH! 'Oh, now you have nothing to say, when it's obvious you should be the one apologizing? I hate you.'

"I know Annabeth can be very frustrating at times, and very rude," 'Say goodbye to your only/first friend in a long time, Lee.' "trust me when I say she was just like that with me." 'What…?' I did a damn twelve take at him, looking incredibly stupid and crazy, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Yeah, I know. One of her best friends, and most probably the only one she trusts. The only reason she looked forward to having me here in camp is because she was looking for a quest, and a prophecy said that… well, to make such a long story short, it was my quest, and she needed me to choose her as a companion."

Not two seconds later, we heard someone shuffling towards us. I could hear them calling Percy's name, running through the mess hall. 'What the… there was a way through the pavilion? I braved the damn woods just to find out there was a shortcut. Percy better thank whoever's in charge that this situation in too awkward for me to even talk to him.'

I turned to the person running towards us and he wasn't familiar. He was a fairly tall African American, with wild brown hair that he probably doesn't bother to comb—I don't blame him. When I spend my free days in the privacy of home, I don't even look at the mirror. I remove eye crusties, though. I love that liberating feeling. He was covered in soot. Oh, and he was sweating, but I doubted it was from the run.

"Chiron's been looking for you, man—" He cut himself short, I think he noticed me. I couldn't see Percy behind me, but I felt him walk closer. Don't ask me, my sixth sense isn't even high; it's too tired from my hype.

"Beckendorf, this is Lee. Lee, Charles Beckendorf." I tried my best to smile. Listen; there are several issues to me meeting people. One of them is me not wanting to meet anyone. That's why at times, I don't have any friends. Again, don't ask me why. Inner Me is very mean. The nice me is Outer Me. Those are the sides of me that are always at war. Like Charles is at war with himself whether to hold out his hand to shake mine, I think.

"Hi, nice to meet you, you can just call me Beckendorf. Everyone does. I'm from Hephaestus." 'Smile… keep smiling.'

"Um, Lee Paiman, daughter of Hemera, it's nice to meet you too." He looked a little confused but it went as fast as it came, and then turned to Percy.

"Like I said, Chiron's been looking for you, Percy. He says it's urgent, and that…" he didn't look at me, but I bet what he was about to say had something to do with me. Problem was he didn't finish. Damn.

"Okay, then. Um, could you stay with—?"

"I'll be fine." they both turned to me from their conversation. Have they any idea how much I hate being talked about as if I wasn't there? Oh, right, they don't. They shared a wary glance, but Percy's looked a bit more confused. I took in a breath and just let it go. One good thing about blending in with people is having enough patience to just observe…for a while.

"Well, okay, I guess… Why don't you look for Neoma so you can catch up?" Percy suggested. I had to ignore Charles' disagreeing look.

"Sure, maybe."

* * *

><p>Of course, I didn't look for Neoma. As much as I love her, my curiosity got the best of me, and I just needed to see him.<p>

I didn't know where to start looking, though, and everywhere I've been—the pavilion, the cabins, (I just glanced through the rooms, though, and avoided all the worried and also curious stares of campers) I even peeked through the camp store and the Big House…nothing.

I went near the strawberry fields, in hope that if he ever glances there, he'll approach me.

Don't get me wrong, Percy just hadn't fully warned me to stay away from him. Until then, I think I'll be the judge of my own distance, thanks very much. Besides, Luke just seems so sad, and was the only one nice enough to talk to me. Everyone else just whispered and stared.

I entertained myself with the activity of my feet; I put one in front of the other, without any distance. Meaning, they were connected from heel to toe. That reminds me to go to Chiron later for clothes. I don't like not wearing socks, it's uncomfortable and sweaty.

My thoughts ran like this for a while until I heard a faint sound…neighing.

* * *

><p>Luke was brushing one of the Pegasi with extreme gentleness. They were the few friends he had, and wanted it to last. Lately, they've been a little hesitant to approach him to approach him. There was a sinking feeling in his chest that Jackson told them to avoid him. Thinking of which—and sinking feeling grew—he hoped that Lee wouldn't avoid him as such.<p>

"Hello?" he heard a faint voice from outside the stables. He quickly and quietly hid behind Sunspark's stall. The door's creaking was heard.

"Wow," the stranger's voice breathed. Luke didn't want anybody to see him in here, and have them know where he often hid. Sure, it made some of them think that he was secretly running off to Kronos, but he didn't care.

Apparently whoever came in was closer because he heard, "A horse with wings…you're a Pegasus, aren't you?" (Really, he's so dumb in thinking about her that it can't come to mind that it's Lee.)

"You're pretty. I wonder what your name is…" he barely hid a chuckle, hearing 'pretty'. Nope, of course it won't work. Lee's an observant person…demigod, remember?

"Is someone back there?" she must've asked Sunspark. Luke's breath was holding. He was so completely frozen, it as unbelievable that he didn't hear her approach and…

"Luke?"

No, his stiff posture was not at all suspicious. He turned to Lee sharply (also, not helping his situation), and slowly released his held breath.

"What—um, hi," Lee smiled. She was confused, but didn't want Luke to feel more uncomfortable than he already was. Of course, Luke wasn't sure how to act, but subconsciously (take note, Lee doesn't know this, I'm narrating in for you) scratched the back of his neck.* So Lee took another step forward.

"I, uh, I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask if…" 'Damn… this should teach me to not speak without thinking.' Lee thought. This time, Luke got himself back.

"Would you like to join me in riding Sunspark? He's that Pegasus, there." He said, turning to the copper-colored horse-bird. He glanced at her and continued, "He's also the most loyal. So if ever you fall, he'll come over to catch you, even if you were falling to fire…something like that." They smiled.

* * *

><p>"Percy, this is something really important. I don't want anyone to find out about it, especially Lee."<p>

"Why, just cos you think she might be the daughter of Hemera? What's so big about that anyway? And how could you assign Luke to watch out for her? I could've done that!" he was losing it, and he knew that he shouldn't be, but it was all too confusing for him. Chiron only sighed and tried to explain one more time.

"We need to see if Luke is still trustworthy—"

"Yeah, and trusting him with something this big is definitely safe." That kept Chiron quiet. The centaur knew Percy would be like this, very defiant and stubborn. It was part of the prophecy after all. Yes, he knew of the prophecy. He was warned by the gods that it should not be taken lightly, and to make sure that the four demigods were safe.

"I'm sorry, Percy. This is my decision. I'm not limiting your time with Lee, but you can't have her brush Luke off." Percy saw the look Chiron gave him, understanding that this was one rule he cannot break.

That noon was the longest he's ever had. After the conversation with Chiron, he was sure to be at least a little bit surly all day. If Annabeth tries to add some more of her drama, he's afraid he might make it storm in the camp, despite the protection from bad weather.

He knew one thing could make him feel better. Visiting Blackjack.

So he headed on to the stables, walking briskly, remembering it has been a while since he's visited the Pegasus. 'Maybe I should show Lee to the stables. I bet she'd be excited to see the Pegasi.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Neoma couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was currently living in a camp where the children of the Greek gods were staying to be safe. Sure, the conditions were that she was in constant danger, she had to share a bathroom with countless other demigods, extracurricular activities meant trying to kill each other, but the upside was that she's never felt like she belonged till now.<p>

"Great shot, Neoma!" Kleon applauded her. They were among other demigods who were also training. She's been wondering why Lee hasn't been present, though.

"Thanks," she smiled at her trainer, putting down her bow. "My arms are getting sore, though. Is it okay if we take like five minutes off?" Kleon just nodded, removing all the arrows on the target. She sat down and took a deep breath. They've been training since after breakfast, and she was beat.

"Later, after lunch, we can start sword training." Kleon said, sitting next to her.

"So this is what you do all day? Just training?" he handed Neoma a bottle of water, which she accepted gratefully.

"Not really. We have an actual schedule, but the year-rounders only have to do them during 'school days'." He explained.

"Well, don't I qualify as a year-rounder if I'm here, training, now?"

"Yeah, but for new campers, we have a grace period of a week, before they do the actual training." Just hearing that, Neoma wasn't sure if she was anxious or excited for next week.

The two continued their conversation, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"That is the girl?" the god asked.

"Yes." Chiron answered.

"She must be prepared, then. It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

><p><strong>*= <strong>Rock Rose (Kisthos)<br>Sacred to: Poseidon  
>Association in Greek mythology: The seduction of the gorgon Medousa<br>Modern meaning: a mauve or purple rose generally means - love at first sight****

** Crocus (Krokos)  
>Sacred to: Hermes<br>Association in Greek mythology: the Metamorphosis of Krokos, Seduction of Europa, Bouquet of Persephone  
>Modern meaning: cheerfulness, gladness<strong>

**So there ya go. Hope this wasn't too disappointing. I really wanna see where this story will go, and it helps to know that I'm not alone.**

**For now though, I apologize for lack of preview. I haven't really started on it yet. But I can assure you, our love triangle tension is about to start.  
><strong>

**Would it be too much to ask for reviews? Either way, thanks for reading!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Bad news, everybody: my USB got corrupted by a virus; three, in fact. So all my files magically disappeared, and it just so happens that the thing I thought I did, I didn't really do, I just kept saying I'll do it later: I was unable to make a back-up. So updates might take a whole lot longer than planned. Not to worry. Only two chapters or so weren't saved. Still, a chapter took me forever, what's two, right?

Anyway, I don't think a lot would complain, seeing the complete lack of reviews. So I'll update when I can, for those still waiting. Thanks a bunch! And pray for my muse!

PS: Can I just say, I really hate looking at newly updated stories, and seeing an author's note instead of a new chapter... So I might understand what some of you feel right now. I swear, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
